


In Hindsight

by Waning_Grace



Series: The Season 13 Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Guilty Dean Winchester, Injured Gabriel (Supernatural), Introspection, Season/Series 13 Speculation, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode 13x17 The Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waning_Grace/pseuds/Waning_Grace
Summary: Dean heads off in search of his mother & Jack. His guilt follows him.





	In Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 1 of my 'Season 13 Wild Speculation Collection'! 
> 
> This piece contains spoilers for episode 13x17: The Thing

 

 

Predictably, the guilt doesn’t truly set in until Dean’s standing there watching his little brother and their newest wayward resident disappear behind a wash of golden bright light. Deep down he knows it’s a dick move to up and leave like this—leaving Sam behind to care for Gabriel without either of them even knowing what condition the angel is in (though judging by appearance alone, it’s not hard to guess it isn’t anywhere near good) but Dean just couldn’t help himself. From the second Ketch had came sauntering into their lives (and their bunker) and sat down that vial of archangel grace and the knowledge that they finally had the missing piece they needed in their possession hit him, Dean had been ready to go.

 

The desire to rescue their mom and Jack had been like an itch clawing under his skin for far too long now, one that he just couldn’t scratch no matter how much headway they were making and now that they had everything they needed to go get them? All the consequences be damned; Dean was determined to see this thing through come Hell (probably literally) or high water (probably not so literally).

 

In hindsight it’s most definitely the wrong move to have made, and Dean knows it, but hell if he can do anything about it now. Sam will forgive him…eventually. As for Cas? Well, Dean figures he’ll figure that one out about the time he’s staring down a very pissed off angel, and honestly the fact that he’s had to do that more than twice (way, way more than that) should be a clue to stop doing this gun-ho shit but there ya have it.

 

For now, he’s left with his go-bag slung over his shoulder, a stomach churning with regret for saddling his brother with an obviously broken archangel before running off, and his unwitting partner in all this mess: Ketch. It’s bad enough they’re heading into the apocalypse world basically blind, but Dean has no illusions—he knows there’s something Ketch isn’t telling them. Yeah, the dude may have showed up with one hell of a gift basket, and just as soon as they get back Dean’s got a helluva lot of follow-up questions regarding just how the man managed to not only find Gabriel but a freakin’ _archangel blade of all things_ , but hell if Dean’s gonna believe him hook, line, and sinker.

 

Dubiously good his intentions may be but it all comes down to the fact that Dean doesn’t trust Ketch as far as he could throw him, and damned if that isn’t an appealing idea once they’ve saved Mary and Jack and are back in the safety of the Bunker once more. If it comes down to it, and all things considered it is quite possible, Dean has no qualms about leaving the bastard to rot in the apocalypse world while the rest of them escape. Given all the problems that have invariably followed Ketch since he first showed up with the British dickheads, Dean would probably be doing them all a favor if he did ‘accidentally’ leave him there.

 

Still, as the familiar edges of the bunker fade away into the dust and ash filled air of the wasteland world Dean can’t ignore the bubble of regret rising from his guts. They’re supposed to be a team—him, Sam, and Cas—and yet here Dean is striking out on a solo mission (Ketch tagging along decidedly _doesn’t count)_ and fuck-all if Dean doesn’t regret doing it. It’s more than just leaving Sam with Gabriel or running off without even giving Cas a warning call to let him know he won’t be there when the angel returns, and it takes Dean a few precious seconds to realize just what it is that he’s missing. ‘ _You did it to protect them,’_ his subconscious mocks and it’s a coming to Jesus moment because damn if that isn’t hitting the provable nail on its provable head and Dean can’t stop the huff of laughter that escapes him. Forget what he said to ‘Sandy’— _Dean’s_ whole life is a tragic Hallmark movie and the thought of him and Cas and Sam all caught up in some cheesy rom-com is enough to rouse up a round of muffled snickering that leaves Ketch side-eyeing Dean with a mixture of concern and confusion.

 

It takes some effort, and oh god, Dean has _got_ to remember this for some time in the future when his brother and his angel aren’t spectacularly pissed off at him, but somehow Dean manages to reign himself in. There’s a time and place and this wasteland of a world is neither and just like that his previous somber mood settles back over Dean like a familiar jacket leaving him meeting Ketch’s silently raised eyebrows with a glare. “Let’s do this.” Dean all but growls, game face firmly back in place as he stalks forward to take the lead. The humor, just like his regret, will be there waiting for him when they return with Jack and Mary in tow.


End file.
